PCT Publication WO 06/051531 to Rousso et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes radioimaging methods, devices and radiopharmaceuticals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,743 to DeVito et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a tomographic imaging system which images ionizing radiation such as gamma rays or x rays. The system is described as being capable of producing tomographic images without requiring an orbiting motion of the detector(s) or collimator(s) around the object of interest and of observing the object of interest from sufficiently many directions to allow multiple time-sequenced tomographic images to be produced. The system consists of a plurality of detector modules which are distributed about or around the object of interest and which filly or partially encircle it. The detector modules are positioned close to the object of interest thereby improving spatial resolution and image quality. The plurality of detectors view a portion of the patient or object of interest simultaneously from a plurality of positions. These attributes are achieved by configuring small modular radiation detector with high-resolution collimators in a combination of application-specific acquisition geometries and non-orbital detector module motion sequences composed of tilting, swiveling and translating motions, and combinations of such motions. Various kinds of module geometry and module or collimator motion sequences are possible. The geometric configurations may be fixed or variable during the acquisition or between acquisition intervals.
The following patents and patent application publications, which describe gamma cameras and imaging processing techniques, and which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0205792 to Rousso et al.
PCT Publication WO 05/118659 to Dichterman et al.
PCT Publication WO 05/119025 to Nagler et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0204646 to Nagler et al.
PCT Publication WO 06/054296 to Dickman
PCT Publication WO 04/042546. to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0054248 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0015075 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0054278 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0266074 to Zilberstein et al.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,939,724, 5,587,585, and 5,365,069 to Eisen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,355 to Shwartz et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,006 to DeVito et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,109 to Hayes
U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,258 to Berlad et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,431 to Wilk
U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,672 to Wagenaar et al.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,740,882, 6,545,280, 6,229,145, 5,519,221, 5,252,830, and 6,628,984 to Weinberg
U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,766 to Garrard et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,981 to Heumann
U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,542 to Ye et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,984 to Friesenhahn
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,050 to Dilmanian et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,583 to Hallett
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,115 to Hsieh et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,988 to Wainer
U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,070 to Tumer
U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,879 to Jimbo et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,227 to Boxen
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,530 to Hines et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0145797 to Oaknin et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0251419 to Nelson et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0001098 to Stoddart et al.
PCT Publication WO 98/16852 to DeVito et al.
PCT Publication WO 05/059840 to Nielsen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,985 to Carroll